Warriors,High School, and randomness
by Icepool102
Summary: OH NO! The warriors have been sent to school! What will happen? What couples will randomly appear? The Cats are dating outside the Clan!Story will be in Cinderheart's POV.
1. Teachers and Students

_**Warriors Lake High School**_

_**Teachers**_

Brambleclaw-principal

Tawnypelt-vice principal

Echosong-secretary

Cinderpelt-nurse/health

Mistyfoot-science

Crowfeather-geography/French (elective)

Dustpelt-P.E

Daisy-history/home economics (elective)

Leafpool-counselor

Cherrytail-math/Spanish (elective)

Blackclaw-sports coach/tech teacher

Sharpclaw-Literature

Oakfur-chemistry

Ashfoot-monitor of everything/lunch lady

Sparrowpelt-study hall/homeroom

Millie-Librarian

Mothwing-music(elective)

Littlecloud-art(elective)

Barkface-teaches dog (the language) (elective)

_**Students**_

Popular Girls 

Honeyfern

Hazeltail

Poppyfrost

Cinderheart

Hollyleaf

Heathertail

Whitewing

Robinstep

Specklefeather

Raincloud

Petalstorm

Popular Guys 

Bouncetail

Rockfur

Lionblaze

Mousewhisker

Berrynose

Toadfoot

Beechfur

Birchfall

Ravenfeather

Darkfoot

Normal Cats 

Tinyfeather

Minnowtail

Pebblefur

Sagefur

Jayfeather

Pouncetail

Breezepelt

Dapplenose

Mintflower

Molewhisker

Ivytail

Geeks

Flowertail

Dewspots

Fernleaf

Snaketail

Duskflower

_**Classes**_

1st period –Sparrowpelt

15 min.

2nd period – Mistyfoot

40min

3rd period- Daisy

40 min

4th period-Oakfur

40min

5th period-Sharpclaw

40min

6th period-Mistyfoot

40min

**7th period-electives-** Daisy-Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Ivytail, Dewspots, Fernleaf, and Mintflower

**40min** Crowfeather-Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Breezepelt, Lionblaze, and Duskflower

Mothwing-Flowertail, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Heathertail, Dapplenose, Raincloud and Robinstep

Barkface-Snaketail, Swansong, Ravenfeather, Toadfoot, Minnowtail, Jayfeather, and Whitewing

Littlecloud-Tinyfeather, Petalstorm, Sagefur, Specklefeather, Berrynose, and Bouncetail

Cherrytail-Rockfur, Mousewhisker, Beechfur, Darkfoot, Birchfall, Pouncetail, and Pebblefur

8th period-Lunch

30 min

9th period-Cherrytail

40 min

10th period-Dustpelt

40 min

11th period-Sparrowpelt

40 min

12th period-Crowfeather

40 min

13th period-Cinderpelt

40 min

[After School Teams: Tornadoes]


	2. Cinderheart hates Honeyfern

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

Cinderheart groaned. "Cinderheart come on and get up!" her mom Sorreltail called. "Mom five more minutes please?" Cinderheart called still in a sleeping state. "No! Don't make me get the water bucket!" Sorreltail snapped. Cinderheart rolled out of bed and hit her head on the keyboard by her bed.** (A/N: Cinderheart writes songs and has a lot of instruments) **"Ow!" she hissed and looked at the keyboard. "I wrote song with you yesterday. Okay I'm still sleepy if I'm talking to a keyboard." Cinderheart muttered. "I'm flashy, I'm fly, I'm cool and every boy wants me" Honeyfern said in the mirror. "Oh so the new trend is being a skank?" Cinderheart snapped. "Bitch!" "Whore!" "Dumb ass!" Poppyfrost walked out of her room. "Well they're off with Cinderheart in the lead." She said before walking into the bathroom. "Ass" "Slut" "Hooker" "Stripper" "Stop it you two!" Sorreltail yowled. "I'm going to school." Honeyfern snapped. "Go," Cinderheart said and got ready for school and left with Molewhisker and Poppyfrost.


	3. Break Up

**Honeyfern's POV for this chapter only sorry last chapter was so short.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Raincloud, Ravenfeather, Darkfoot, Petalstorm, Specklefeather, Robinstep, Sagefur, Mintflower, Fernleaf, Rockfur, and Bouncetail If Erin didn't use it I own it! I own nothing else!**

Honeyfern purred as she entered school. She was popular and she had a concert coming up this weekend. "Hi boys!" she squeaked and Specklefeather handed her a microphone and Honeyfern started to sing "Milkshake"

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think its time

la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting

la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

I can see you're on it,  
you want me to teach the  
techniques that freaks these boys,  
it can't be bought,  
just know, thieves get caught,  
watch if your smart,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

Once you get involved,  
everyone will look this way-so,  
you must maintain your charm,  
same time maintain your halo,  
just get the perfect blend,  
plus what you have within,  
then next his eyes are squint,  
then he's picked up your scent,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge.

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge.

"Skank," Cinderheart muttered and looked around for Jayfeather.

She saw him talking to Minnowtail.

"Hey Jay," she purred and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey Cinderheart, can I tell you something?" Jayfeather asked, his tone serious.

"Sure Jayfeather, what's wrong?" Cinderheart asked.

"It's over Cinderheart I can't date you anymore." Jayfeather said quickly and ran down the hall.

"Bastard!"

Cinderheart looked at the ring Jayfeather had given her.

"I'll keep it. Nobody dumps Cinderheart Heather Bracken like that but oh well." She said to herself.


	4. Periods 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters mentioned earlier.

**Homeroom**

Cinderheart padded into homeroom. Sparrowpelt was standing in front of his desk.

"I'm taking roll say here or present when I call your name." Sparrowpelt said.

"Cinderheart Bracken?"

"Here!"

"Honeyfern Bracken?"

"Present!"

"Molewhisker Bracken?"

"Here!"

"Poppyfrost Bracken?"

"Here!"

"Whitewing Cloud?"

"Present!"

"Breezepelt Crow?"

"Here!"

"Hollyleaf Crow?"

"Here!"

"Jayfeather Crow?"

"Here!"

"Lionblaze Crow?"

"Here!"

"Birchfall Dust?"

"Here!"

"Heathertail Eagle?"

"Here!"

"Raincloud Fox?"

"Here!"

"Petalstorm Fox?"

"Present!"

"Robinstep Gray?"

"Here!"

"Ravenfeather Hail?"

"Here!"

"Snaketail Ice?"

"Here!"

"Ivytail Jaguar?"

"Here!"

"Dapplenose Kestrel?"

"Here!"

"Duskflower Kestrel?"

"Here!"

"Pouncetail Kestrel?"

"Here!"

"Specklefeather Lion?"

"Here!"

"Bouncetail Mouse?"

"Here!"

"Rockfur Mouse?"

"Here!"

"Tinyfeather Mouse?"

"Here!"

"Darkfoot Night?"

"Here!"

"Toadfoot Owl?"

"Here!"

"Flowertail Pebble?"

"Here!"

"Minnowtail Quick?"

"Here!"

"Pebblefur Quick?"

"Here!"

"Dewspots Rabbit?"

"Here!"

"Mintflower Rain?"

"Here!"

"Sagefur Rain?"

"Here!"

"Berrynose Smokey?"

"Here!"

"Hazeltail Smokey?"

"Here!"

"Mousewhisker Smokey?"

"Here!"

"Beechfur Tiger?"

"Here!"

"Fernleaf Yew?"

"Here!"

"Well everyone's here today so we're on a good start. Do what ever you want just don't kill each other so that I can keep my job."

Sparrowpelt ordered.

Cinderheart liked Sparrowpelt mainly because he let them do what ever they wanted. She looked back at Jayfeather. He was making out with Minnowtail!

"I know she didn't steal my man." She muttered to herself. Suddenly Rockfur was next to her.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"What?" Cinderheart asked, confused.

"Falling because girl you're the one I belive in my heart was sent from Heaven." Rockfur purred. **(Heaven Sent by Keyshia Cole)**

Rockfur went on. "You wanna go on a date this Friday night to the movies with me?"

"Sure I'll go with you" Cinderheart replied.

**Oooooooooo Cinderheart! Well Jayfeather did break up with her.**

**Science**

Cinderheart's mind was spinning. She was going on a date with Rockfur Friday! Fuck Jayfeather, if he wanted to be an ass let him be an ass. Mistyfoot took roll to make sure nobody left school. **(A/n: Open campus)**Cinderheart just smiled.

" Okay class we'll be studying puberty." Mistyfoot announced.

Cinderheart could hear "Damn" and "Shit" throughout the class. Dewspots just cheered "Yay!"

Duskflower rolled her eyes. "Don't act like a geek!" she hissed.

She heard Toadfoot "*cough*geek*cough"

"Bitch!" Dewspots yowled.

"Fuck you dumb ass!" Toadfoot retorted.

Mistyfoot went to her desk and grabbed two pink slips. She handed one to Toadfoot and one to Dewspots.

"To Brambleclaw's office now."

Mistyfoot then pressed a red button and Brambleclaw's voice came through the intercom. "Yes?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Mr. Tiger I have Toadfoot and Dewspots coming to your office."

"Okay."

Toadfoot and Dewspots left the class. Dewspots was in tears.

"Mr. Crow and Ms. Quick please stop making out in my class. Now anybody else try me. We can have a good year or we can have a horrible year. You decide how you want my class to be." Mistyfoot snapped.

The class seemed shocked at how fast Mistyfoot changed moods.

"We'll do body systems since you aren't as mature as I thought" Mistyfoot decided.


	5. Concert

Disclaimer: I own nothing except those characters I've already mentioned.

**I skipped an entire week of school in the story mainly because I needed to update.**

**Concert**

Cinderheart was ready for the concert. Honeyfern went first, as always.

She flipped to the channel they were showing the concert. Honeyfern stood on the stage.

"First I'm going to start this concert with a fact: I'm a diva."

The band started playing and Honeyfern started singing.

"I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Stop the track, let me state facts  
I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back  
Fifty million round the world  
And they said that I couldn't get it

I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend  
How you gone be talkin' shit?  
You act like I just got up in it  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute

I know you read the paper  
The one that they call a queen  
Every radio round the world know me  
'Cause that's where I be

I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up  
Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler  
Getting money, divas getting money  
If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me

Tell me somethin' where your boss at?  
Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back  
I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha  
What you said, she ain't no diva

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game  
What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage  
I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid  
She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made

This is a stick up, stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
A stick up, stick up  
You see them ask, where that money?

All my ladies get it up  
I see you, I do the same  
Take it to another level  
No passengers on my plane

I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

This is a stick, up stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
Stick up, stick up  
You see them ask where that money

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey"

"Stand up if you're a single lady and you're proud of that."

A few she-cats stood up.

"This is for you."

The band played.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh"

"Who's got a big ego?"

A few cats stood up.

"This is for you."

"Oh baby, how you doing?  
You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase  
Some women were made but me, myself  
I like to think that I was created for a special purpose  
You know, what's more special than you? You feel me

It's on baby, let's get lost  
You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss  
For real, want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal

Why? Well, you got the key to my heart  
But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside  
No need for me to lie

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose  
You can leave with me or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confident  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with

Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet them thighs  
Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes  
Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up

I got a big ego, such a huge ego  
But he love my big ego, it's too much  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I can back it up, I can back it up  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big, you must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, if you ain't know  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano"

"Next we've got my sister Poppyfrost."

The crowd cheered as Honeyfern left and Poppyfrost arrived.

Poppyfrost waved and started to sing Heaven Sent.

"Sent from heaven  
Sent from heaven

Now you can wait your whole life wonderin'  
When it's gonna come or where it's been  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past

Never last strong as it used to  
It don't feel as good as it used to before  
And all the things you used to say  
Things you used to do went right out the door

Ooh, no more will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say

When your love won't let you walk away  
And you can't help all your love  
And you find yourself givin' it all away  
When you think you're in love, ooh 'cuz

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
And there's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
Because you're sent from, sent from heaven

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
And there's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
Because you're sent from, sent from heaven

Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
What the fear from what has been  
You may have put your whole life into a man  
Lovin' what you thought that could've been

Don't wanna swing a change  
When you don't feel as good as you used to before  
And everything you used to say  
Everything you used to do cleared right out the door

Ooh, no more will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say

When your love won't let you walk away  
And it can't help all your love  
And you find yourself givin' it all away  
When you think you're in love 'cuz I wanna be

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
Because you're sent from, sent from heaven

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
Because you're sent from, sent from heaven

Everybody say I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be sent from heaven  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be sent from heaven

Everybody say I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be sent from heaven  
Everybody say, I wanna be the one, oh  
I wanna be the one sent from heaven

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
Because you're sent from, sent from heaven

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
Because you're sent from, sent from heaven

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
Because you're sent from, sent from heaven

I wanna be the one"

"You complete me is the name of this cut."

"Can you hear me out there?  
Have you ever had someone who loved you  
Never leave your side?  
I know you'll be here because you love me, yes, you do

I'm givin' all my life and all my love if you  
Promise me that you'll be here forever  
I'll give you all of me, I'll give you everything  
If you promise me you'll never leave me

What my friends say don't matter  
You'll be right here from the start  
And I'll get on my knees, I'll give you all of me  
If you never leave my side, because

You love me, you complete me  
You hold my heart in your hands  
And it's okay 'cause I trust that  
You'll be the best man that you can  
Baby, you love me, yeah, oh yes, you do, yeah

And no matter what they ever say about you  
I'm gonna stay by your side  
Promise me no matter what they say about me  
That you're gonna be here until the end of time

'Cause you held me down when nobody was around  
And gave me all the love I need  
So give me more, don't you ever leave  
'Cause you complete me

I know, you love me, you complete me  
You hold my heart in your hands  
And it's okay 'cause I trust that  
You'll be the best man that you can

'Cause you, give me my heart back  
Give me my love back, baby  
I want it all because it's never enough  
Give me my heart, give me my love back  
I want it all because it's never enough

You love me, you complete me  
You hold my heart in your hands  
And it's okay 'cause I trust that  
You'll be the best man that you can

You love me, you complete me  
You hold my heart in your hands  
And it's okay 'cause I trust that  
You'll be the best man that you can

And it's okay  
I know you do, I know you do  
Yes, you do, I need you, too  
Yeah, I love you, baby, ohh"

"I remember is the name of this song."

"Ohhh....  
Remember...  
Oh, I remember...  
I wanna know...

[Verse 1:]  
Where were you when I said I loved you?  
And where were you when I cried at night?  
Waiting up, couldn't sleep without you.  
Thinking of all the times we shared.

[Chorus:]  
I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I screamed I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside still loving you.  
I was sad and lonely.

[Verse 2:]  
No one knew all the pain I went through.  
All the love I saved deep in my heart for you.  
Didn't know where I would go, where I would be.  
But you made me leave.  
And plus my heart it just, it just kept telling me so.

[Chorus:]  
Oh, I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I said I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside still loving you.  
So sad and lonely.

[Bridge:]  
There was nowhere else to go, oh.  
Nobody else to turn to, no.  
For the rest of my life, I promised myself I'd will love me first genuinely.

[Chorus:]  
I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I said I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside still loving you.  
Sad and lonely.

I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
So sad and lonely, hey.  
I remember when I stormed out.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
I was sad and lonely."

"Please welcome our other sister, Cinderheart"

Cinderheart waved and settled down at the piano.

"This is Nobody, Not Really"

Cinderheart started playing the piano started singing.

"Oooh...

Who really cares?(2x)  
When I talk  
What I feel  
What I say...  
Nobody Not Really.

Who wants to take,  
The time to understand?  
I would like, someone to heal me wit some empathy  
I can't find...  
Nobody Not Really.

Maybe I'm invisible, to the world.  
Does anyone in the world, even think of me?  
As more than just a hopeless cause?  
Maybe the world is not my block.  
My stoop.  
My life.  
My dreams.  
My anything.  
Anything...

Who wants to help?  
Mama...but she's so tired  
Papa...but your not here  
I'm alone in a big empty space with...  
Nobody Not Really.

Oooh..."

"This is Karma." **(A/N: This is the song!)**

"Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave  
Now you're Talking bout a family  
Now you're saying I complete your dreams  
Oh  
Now you're sayin I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you saying to me, don't play wit me, don't play wit me  
Cause....

_[Chorus:]_  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool  
I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me  
You never come thru  
Now you wanna be up under me  
Now you have so much to say to me  
Now you wanna make time for me  
Whatcha doin to me, you're confusin me  
Don't play with me don't play with me cause

_[Repeat Chorus 2x]_

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you till 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Gotta stop trying to come back to me

_[Repeat Chorus]_

It's called Karma baby and it goes around"

"Now I'm going to perform Jane Doe with Heathertail." **(A/n: This is the cut!)**

"Ay yo Cinderheart.

What's up Heathertail?

Man, these Jane Does be killing me thinking they slick wit it!

For Real, Drop the beat!  
Cinderheart!  
Heathertail!  
Collabo!

Let's talk about the situation  
bout how you came with information  
that's negative in every which way  
Just dissin my man and our relations  
You say he's cheatin, want me to leave him  
I've changed my mind I think I'll keep him  
Listenin to you will leave me lonely  
That's not what I'm tryin to be

Cause I'll be crazy to let my man go  
And let some other Jane Doe  
Come and try to steal him, oh no, oh no  
Just crazy to let my man go  
And let some other Jane Doe  
Come and try to steal him, oh no, oh no

See I caught you tryin to  
Check my man out  
How bout explainin  
What that's all about

Think you slick like I wouldn't know  
But I got something for you  
Doe  
Mess around end up in a choke  
Hold  
Girl I think it's time for you to  
Go  
Away from my man and me  
That's the way it's gonna be

Cause I'll be crazy to let my man go  
And let some other Jane Doe  
Come and try to steal him, oh no, oh no  
Just crazy to let my man go  
And let some other Jane Doe  
Come and try to steal him, oh no, oh no

I love my man  
He loves me more  
He may not be the perfect man but I don't plan to let him go for  
Jane Doe  
Ohh  
(Jane Doe Uh oh Jane Doe  
Jane Doe Uh oh Jane Doe  
Jane Doe Uh oh Jane Doe  
Jane Doe Jane Doe Jane Doe)

Cause I'll be crazy to let my man go  
And let some other Jane Doe  
Come and try to steal him, oh no, oh no  
Just crazy to let my man go  
And let some other Jane Doe  
Come and try to steal him, oh no, oh no

(Jane Doe Uh oh Jane Doe  
Jane Doe Uh oh Jane Doe  
Jane Doe Uh oh Jane Doe  
Jane Doe Jane Doe Jane Doe)  
Jane Doe  
Ohhh  
(Jane Doe Uh oh Jane Doe  
Jane Doe Uh oh Jane Doe  
Jane Doe Uh oh Jane Doe  
Jane Doe Jane Doe Jane Doe)

Cause I'll be crazy to let my man go  
And let some other Jane Doe  
Come and try to steal him, oh no, oh no  
Just crazy to let my man go  
And let some other Jane Doe  
Come and try to steal him, oh no, oh no

_[Repeat until end]_

"_Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Cinderheart will perform the finale "survivor' " came a random voice_

_[Poppyfrost]_  
Welcome to the wonderful world of Destiny's Child  
I'm Da Brat-tat-tat, my homeboy Den on the track  
and we gon' lay you flat on yo' back  
when the beat-boom-boom-pat-pat like that, y'heard me?  
We comin in this game like some survivor's  
and we leavin this game like some survivor's  
So from now, until we dead and gone  
we gon' BE, some survivors, y'heard me?  
Beyonce, where you at? Uhh!

_[Honeyfern]_  
Now that you're outta my life, I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya, but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya, but I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya, I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, now I'm wiser!  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya but I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, but I'm chillin  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya, sold nine million

_[Chorus: Destiny's Child]_  
I'ma survivor (WHAT), I'm not gon' give up (WHAT)  
I'm not gon' stop (WHAT), I'm gon' work harder (WHAT)  
I'ma survivor (WHAT), I'm gonna make it (WHAT)  
I will survive (WHAT), keep on survivin (WHAT)

_[Chorus]_

_[Cinderheart]_  
Wishin you the best, pray that you are blessed  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
I'm better than that! I'm not gon' blast you on the radio  
I'm better than that! I'm not gon' lie on you and your family  
I'm better than that! I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines  
I'm better than that! I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity  
I'm better than that! You know I'm not gon' diss you on the internet  
cause my momma tought me better than that!

_[Chorus - 2X]_

_[Poppyfrost over end of Chorus]_  
Uhh, c'mon, uhh  
Now that I been through the storm and the rain  
Climbed up the ruff side and got tough at times  
but I remain, if I got the stuff to shine  
and without the pump, protect mine  
Survive in the game, hate on me cause you lame  
They don't ever see your face or say your name  
No more pain for me, no more misery, cause you history  
I'ma hold on to what I got  
Strap on to my perfection, strap on protection  
My own direction, born to be the best at what I do  
I'ma make it through, stompin like a soldier in my big black boots  
I keep 'em "Jumpin, Jumpin," stayin funky, funky for you  
No matter who's that man that walk out of your life  
You don't need 'em, don't be no heater  
Long as I'm still breathin, not leavin for no reason  
See them come and go, one switch, they not gold  
No house no mo', not even a condo  
As long as I know how to love, I'ma stay alive  
No need your game or style  
They can't tame me cause I'm wild, not ashamed of stayin down  
Can the rain sit, and 'em things chromed out, spit  
and in my game, no doubt, I'ma get paid in a big way, survivor!

_[Chorus - 4X]_

"Remember no matter what you'll survive!"

Honeyfern screamed an elated crowd. Soon as the curtain fell she rolled her eyes.

"Bunch of bitches!" Honeyfern growled.

Cinderheart and Poppyfrost rolled her eyes.

"I'm going on my date mom!' Cinderheart called when she saw Rockfur in the crowd.

**(A/N: It's Friday!")**


End file.
